


Dream Catcher

by michmak



Series: The Wizard of Odd, and other stories [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michmak/pseuds/michmak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will be your dream catcher and lend you a rainbow, if you will let her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Catcher

_Prompt: 002 – Nightmares (list 2)  
Word Count: 448  
Progress: 2/100_

 

**Dream Catcher**

He wakes in a cold sweat, his voice ripping at his throat, trying to escape. Sitting straight up in his bunk, he reaches blindly for something to hold on to before he realizes nothing is there.

It’s the same every night. If he’s not dreaming of Serenity Valley, he’s dreaming of Miranda. If he’s not reliving Wash’s death, he’s imagining other members of his crew pinned to their seats with large wooden harpoons through their chests. No one looks pretty when they die.

Sighing, he slides to his feet and decides a walk ‘round the ship might be in order – just to make sure everything is okay.

He can hear Kaylee’s soft laughter coming from the engine room. This is followed by a squeal and a sigh, and the unintelligible mumble of Doc’s voice. Zoë’s bunk is silent, and Jayne is snoring so loudly in his Mal is surprised the rest of the crew even manages to sleep at all. His mind drifts briefly to River, who still sleeps in the guest bunks. He wonders what colours she’s dreaming about tonight and hopes, whatever they are, they’re making her happy.

He decides a strong cup of coffee is in order; as he don’t think he’ll get anymore sleep tonight. Instead, he’ll sit in the cockpit and watch the stars drift by.

River is in the kitchen when he walks in, and he looks at her in surprise.

“What are you doing up, little albatross?” he asks. “Ain’t it a bit late for you?”

She shrugs and smiles at him, “He needed coffee to chase away the nightmares. She thought she would make some for him.”

He grunts at her in surprise and frowns as she indicates the cup steaming on the table, in front of the chair he normally sits in.

“What do you know about my dreams, girl?”

“She knows they hurt him,” River replies, “and she remembers what nightmares are like.”

“Ain’t nothing a cup of coffee will cure,” he sighs as he sits down and lifts his cup. The hot, bitter taste of it burns away the edges of the dreams and he sighs again.

“Coffee won’t cure,” the girl agrees, “but companionship might. She will be your dream catcher and lend you a rainbow, if you will let her.”

“I don’t know what that means, little albatross. All I know is I’m awake and you’re awake and this coffee is good and strong and warms a man up. Can’t remember what I was even dreaming on, to tell you the truth. It all seems to be fading from my mind.”

River beams at him, “She’s doing a good job then.”

“Yes she is,” he replies gently.


End file.
